When Can I see you Again?
by HeidiSue715
Summary: A lonely Ranger longs for his love who has left him once again but was that the last time she'll walk out his door? Cupcake warning this is a Babe fic with a HEA! My first fic so please review
1. Chapter 1

I heard this song again the other day and thought it was very fitting for Ranger. The song is "When can I see you again" by Babyface

When Can I see you Again?

**_When can my heart beat again_**

**_When does the pain ever end_**

Ranger stared out his office window his eyes searching for her apartment. Would she be there or did she go back to the cop again? Was she home with that little rat watching ghostbusters for the hundreth time. He could just picture her now hidden under a blanket and eating a carten of Karma Sutra. When all else fails his Babe could always eat and the world was definitely failing her now. After the this latest incident he had wanted to beg her to stay. To open his heart and let her in, to ask her to never leave, to choose him, to stay with him. Was she ready for their someday yet?

Ranger let out a long sigh, what a mess he had made of their lives with all of his mysteriousness. He pulled her in just to simply push her away again when it felt like she was getting too close but this time something was different. When she had packed up her bag and looked at him over her shoulder he felt his heart tear into peices. How could she not know what she meant to him? Couldn't she see that everything he did he did for her?

No because he never told her. He danced around the subject and qualified his love with "in my own way" and stupid lines like " my life doesn't lend itself to relationships". God that one was a joke how could she not see the relationship they had now? Could she not feel his love for her in his every touch.

**_When do the tears stop from running over_**

**_When does you'll get over it begin_**

**_I hear what you're saying_**

**_But I swear that it's not making sense_**

**_So when can I see you_**

She had been the first one he thought of to help when his trouble at Rangeman started. The only one he trusted, more than Tank more than Lester his Babe was his best friend. Their relationship meant more to him than all the money and all the damm cars in the world. Who cares what she blew up as long as he could see that sparkle in her I and hear her beautiful voice say " it wasn't my fault" one more time. His apartment was empty without her. She brought light into his life and a joy into his heart. The zen he had once found in his peaceful oasis now mocked him. There were no shoes flung across the floor no bottles of hair products lined across his counter he even missed the sound of that darn rat squeaking in his wheel. The empty bed glared at him now from the doorway. It was late, past 2 am and yet he coudn't bring himself to climb into bed. Not the bed he had shared with her. Not where he had held her close, where he could still hear her infectious giggle. He picked up her pillow and inhaled deeply. God he was so far gone he could still smell her around him. Why did she have to leave?

**_When can I see you again_**

**_When can my heart beat again_**

**_When can I see you again_**

**_When can I breathe once again_**

**_And when can I see you_**

He grabbed a change of clothes and carried the pillow down to a his office he could sleep on the couch for the night. He knew his men might be watching but his heart was aching and there were just too many memories in his bed right now. He'd head down to the office and sleep for the night. When he woke in the morning he would be able to move past this obsession, this need to see her, feel her. Thats what he kept telling himself they just needed space and soon the memories would fade. He could go back to his life and fall into his zone again. Stephanie always joked that he had a blank face well now he would have a blank life. Thats all he was without her he was just an empty shell, half the man he should be, without her nothing mattered. How long could he keep doing this to himself he wondered as he tossed and turned and caressed her pillow.

**_When does my "someday" begin_**

**_When I'll find someone again_**

**_And what if I still am not truly over_**

**_What am I supposed to do then, babe..._**

**_Do you see what I'm saying_**

**_Even if, if it's not making sense_**

**_So when can I see you _**

God he needed to see her he thought the nights were bad but waking up without her there was pure torture. He imagined he could still feel her warmth around him. Hold her tight in his arms and wake up to a riot of curls all over his shoulder. He needed to feel her, had to hold her but she chose to leave and Ranger knew he couldn't make her stay. God he had wanted her too. There time together was never enough. As he made his way back down to the office after his shower and workout his men seemed a little more subdued everything was quiet almost hushed. Usually the control room was busy with men in and out and calls being recieved from all his field agents but the mood in the office was quiet, remorseful. They missed her light as well. He meant it when he said she was important to all of them. She loved his men unconditionally she accepted them at once for who they were and was barely intimidated by their size or skills they were just merry men to her and they needed her light almost as much as he did.

**_When can I see you again_**

**_When can my heart beat again_**

**_When can I see you again_**

**_And when can I breathe once again_**

**_And when can I see you... again_**

Ranger skipped over the break room he couldn't go in there and not hear her voice, see her smile as she teased Bobby over his new girl or fought with Lester for the last bagel. She had only been gone fifteen hours but it felt like fifteen days to him. He headed down to the garage. Maybe he could make it into the office and pick up any skips before he ran into her. He didn't think he could stand to see her so soon. The pain on his face would be clear for her too see. She could always read him even with all his training to shut off his emotions, she knew him too well. That was one of the reasons he knew they belonged together no one else read him like she did, he could even feel when she entered a room. They had always had a bond, a connection and now his body was crying out to him for his other half, needing to feel her to sense her to know she was okay.

**_Yeah, baby_**

**_Do you see what I'm saying_**

**_Even if, if it's not making sense, baby_**

**_So when can I see you again_**

He grabbed his set of keys and climbed on the elevator. As the doors close the man that stared back at him was a tattered shred of what he should be. _Dios_ how could he be so wrapped up in one little white girl from the burg. He could still picture her next to him. See her slight form curled against his strong frame, her head tucked under his chin as she whispered all the Rangeman gossip to him. The shiny mirrored doors mocked him this morning the picture so vivid in his mind his body began to hum as if she was really there. No he turned his head away. She had left said she needed time to think, to decide what to do next. He had offered her to stay full time at Rangeman to move into an apartment and be one step closer to his life. He had tried to bring her closer to him but had failed and now his shredded heart was paying the consequences. As the doors dinged open he looked out into the dark garage noting it fit his mood today.

**_When can I see you again_**

**_Can my heart beat again, baby_**

**_When can I see you again_**

As he stepped off the elevator the low level hum he had felt began to grow to a full on buzz. His memories were still taunting him, with a sad shake of his head he turned and headed for his porsche remembering how she had purred when she climbed into the supple leather seats. He walked forward face downcast heart in turmoil until he saw them, a beat up pair of sneakers attached to faded blue jeans. Slim waist met with a black t shirt with- yes he saw it right- his name on her breast. His eyes continued their journing up finding a riot of soft curls cascading down her shoulders and a set of soft pink lips he knew so well. He chanced a glance at her eyes knowing they were the windows to her soul and his heart jumped with what he saw there. All the breath left his body as he stared into this azure orbs.

**_And when can I breathe once again_**

**_And when can I see, babe, again_**

There was love shinging throught her crystal clear blue eyes and hope and something entirely new, determination. This was his Babe on a mission a woman he knew what she wanted. He couldn't help but growl when he saw her there leaning agains her car waiting for him. Now the quiet of the control room made sense they had known she was here and waiting for him but why? He held his breath and asked "Babe?" he meant to question her but it came out sounding more like a whispered prayer. His lips had spoke her name so fervently. It was then he noticed the bags in her car and Rex on the front seat.

"Carlos I spent the whole night thinking of you, my apartment was empty and my bed was so lonely without you in it. When I woke up this morning I rolled over and for the first time in weeks couldn't see your beautiful face. I know your life doesn't lend itself to relationships but thats what we have wether you see it or not. I'm not letting you go not this time, you can't push me out anymore, I love you Carlos Manoso and I'll stay right here until I can see you again." She ended her speach and chewed on her bottom lip, it was the cutest little habit and it drew his eyes directly to those soft pink lips the doorway to his nirvana. He shook his head at the two of them were they ever gonna get this right?

"Babe I coudn't even go home last night it was so empty without you, I coudn't breathe without you. I'm ready, today is our someday, but once you come upstairs with me you won't be leaving I can't loose you again." He spoke from his heart knowing that this time he was playing for keeps this game of cat and mouse had worn him down and last nights turmoil had shown him clearly that a life without her was no life at all.

He held his hand out and she placed her small hand in his. As he pulled her body closer to him she answered with the most brilliant thing he'd ever heard.

"I'm yours Carlos for as long as you'll have me. Te amo, Carlos, te amo." She told him and the love in her eyes shown through and lit the walls around him as he felt his heart expand and tighten in his chest would this woman of his ever quit suprising him?

"Te amo Babe, forever I'll never get enough. Te amo Steph" and with that he picked her up and carried her up the elevator and home, for thats where he was when he was with her. He knew that now. She was his life and he planned to hold on to her for as long as she would let him. Forever, she had said she was his forever. To think just this morning he thought he might never see her again. He carried her straight to their bed we he proceeded to show her again and again just how much he loved her.

**_Wanna see you again_**

**_Again... _**


	2. Breathe Again

When Can I see You Again?

Chapter Two

Breathe Again

_**Now we get Stephanie's story, once again this is a Babe fic Cupcakes be warned and yes everyone still belongs to JE I just like to play with them. The song is Breathe Again by Toni Braxton.**_

_  
If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again_

What had I done? I stared around my apartment. Empty. The way I felt now. I had just packed up all my stuff and left Ranger's apartment. Yes, mine was finished and I could move back in, but did I even belong here? I had spent the last several weeks at Ranger's after my apartment was firebombed and now, when it was time for me to leave, I almost couldn't do it. I had woken up to his presence every day. Gone to sleep, every night cocooned in his silky sheets and surrounded by his scent. I had spent every day working side by side with him. And every day, I fell a little more in love with him.

I had fallen in love with the man I couldn't have. He said he loves me. It was all part of my charm he said. But did that love mean a relationship? Did it mean a ring? Did it mean stay Stephanie, please stay?

_  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again_

In the end, I knew I needed to leave. I had gone to Ranger in need of a safe place to stay while the Chipotle murders were on the loose, and Lula had taken over my life. I had run to Ranger, as I always do. He is my rock, my support, my anchor, my Batman. He gives me wings and lets me fly every day. I am always safe when I am with him. I know that he'll protect me from all others, but who will protect me from him? Who would fix my broken heart if he left me again? I had barely survived the last time he walked out my door.

_  
Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again_

That was my real problem. I loved Ranger. Without a doubt, head over heels, loved Ranger and now, now that I knew that, I couldn't stay so close to him. The ache, the need to be in his arms was too intense. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if his words, were just words? Could I really handle another rejection?

Could I risk not taking the chance? After our one glorious night together he had broken my heart. He told me to fix my relationship with Morelli and acted as if I was nothing to him. He had walked out my door and left me in pieces.

_  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
_

I wonder where he is now? What was he doing? Is he in bed, under those satiny sheets? Does he even notice I'm gone or am I just a nuisance invading his life once again? I know I should get some sleep but this place just isn't home. I rolled around in bed. Not sleeping. Not seeing. Not dreaming. My mind a whir of activity.

_  
And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the way things used to be  
And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the love that you make to me_

The night we had spent together, so long ago, had been more than I could have imagined. But I wasn't ready for a repeat, my hormones screamed yes, but my heart was unsure. So we had skirted around his bed. Never in it together for more than a few minutes. The tension between us so thick you could cut it with a knife. His body pulled me in like a moth to a flame. I couldn't resist him. So I left. It was the right choice. The mature decision.

If only I could convince my heart. Yep, that's me Stephanie Plum, Queen of denial.

_  
And I can't get you outta my head  
How in the world will I begin  
To let you walk right out my life  
And blow my heart away  
_

I prowled the apartment. Even the smells were different to me now. The sounds, harsh against my ears after the zen cave I had been welcomed in. But was I really welcomed? If he had wanted privacy, he wouldn't have given me a key he told me. I flashed back to last night. The look on his face when I walked out the door told me all I really needed to know. He tried to hide from me but his eyes always gave him away. They flashed black, but not in desire, they were black with pain. A pain at me leaving him.

_  
And I can't stop carin' about  
About the apple of my eye  
And I can't stop doin' without  
Without the center of my life  
_

Did he really need me that bad? Did he really want me there? He always said that what we gave each other had no price. What did I give him? Why would a man like him want little old me? I flopped down on my bed, now hard and small compared to the down that wrapped me in Ranger's bed. He said he loved me. He said he wanted me there. But was I just a passing phase? Did he have more women lined up? Did he have someone else there now?

No. I knew he didn't. He had told me I was the only woman ever there. He had told me he loved me. And now I knew what I loved. I loved the smell of him, the quiet, calm he brought to my life. He gave me wings when everyone else wanted to ground me. He never questioned me. He loved me, with all my faults, with all my problems. He loved me. And I had walked away? What had I done?

_And I can't get you outta my head  
And I know I can't pretend  
That I won't die if you decide  
You won't see me again_

I needed to go back. My bags were still in the car. I didn't even have the heart to bring them up. Rex sat running on his wheel oblivious to the turmoil in my head. I looked around me wondering what had pulled me here, when all I wanted to do was run to him. All I wanted to do, was tell him what he means to me. All I wanted, was to be wrapped in those arms, safe, protected, loved. But was it too late?__

If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  


I had to know. I couldn't spend the rest of my life wondering if he felt the same. I needed him. These last few weeks had shown me that my life was crazy, but he was my balance. I could swing from one crazy thing to the other but I needed him to be there to pull me back in. Without him I had no purpose. I had no center. I had to know if we could be more. If we could be more than just friends. I had to know if he wanted more.

_Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again_

I gathered Rex in my arms, and grabbed my purse. I took one last look around at my sad apartment. I couldn't stay here. It wasn't my home anymore. He was. Ricardo Carlos Manoso was my home. He was where I belonged. Now I just hoped I could get to him before it was too late.

_  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
_

Would he be awake? After all these double shifts and late nights, who knew. Would he let me in? Did I just lose my last chance at love? What had I done? I jumped in the car and headed out of the parking lot, barely conscious of the early morning traffic around me. I didn't even think. I needed him. I needed him to want me. To take me in. I needed him to love me. Why had I said I needed time to think? I knew what my heart felt. He knew what my heart felt. He always seems to know me better than I know myself.

_  
And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the way my life would be  
No I can't stop thinkin' about  
How could your love be leavin' me  
_

I knew now that I needed him. Like a drowning woman needs air. Like the sun needs a moon. He was my other half. My soul mate. The cars swerved around me, and I took no notice. I needed to get to him. I needed to know. It was that simple.

_And I can't get you outta my mind  
God knows how hard I tried  
And if you walk right out my life  
God knows I'd surely die_

I can't live without him another minute. I can't even see me without him. His beautiful brown eyes, staring deep into my soul. His warm arms wrapping around me. His deep voice calling out to me. I knew that a life with him, came with its price. Bodyguards, trackers, safety and, oh god running. But none of it mattered. I would run from here to the moon, if it meant we could stay together. If he needed more from me, than I was ready. I was ready for more. Carlos, I need you now. Wait for me. I'm coming.

_  
And I can't stop doin' without  
Without the rhythm of my heart  
No I can't stop doin' without  
For I would surely fall apart_

My life was in pieces all around me and he swooped in. He saved me. Batman brought me in and loved me. He gave me all he could. He said his life wasn't ready for relationships, but I knew we had one. His love didn't come with a ring, but I don't need one. I just need him.

_  
And I can't get you outta my mind  
Cause I know I can't deny it  
And I would die if you decide  
You won't see me again  
_

All this time we'd spent dodging each other. Evading our feelings. And for what? What do I have to show for it? If I didn't take a chance on love now would I ever? I know that there is no other man out there for me. He has proven to me, over and over how much he needs me. And I was blind. I didn't see that the way he loves me, is the only way he knows how. Completely and fully with all that he had. He had given himself to me. He had let me in. He had been loving me all along. Every gentle kiss, every time I needed him, every time I called, he had been there. Hell, I had just destroyed two more of his cars, and he was only worried about me. This man, this wonderful, caring, loving man was all I needed. I knew I was being impulsive. I had just left RangeMan not twelve hours ago and now I was headed back. I would fight for us. I would tell him all he meant to me. I would, I would let him in. I knew I had been holding back but Morelli was a memory to me now. He was my past and Ranger, no Carlos, was my future. I had to get to him. Once the impulse had come over me to return to him I couldn't get there fast enough.

_  
If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  
_

He was all I needed. Now I just needed to know how much he needed me. Did we stand a chance? Could way stay strong? I realized I knew hardly anything about him. Was he close to his family? Was he a trouble maker when he was little? I didn't even know where his house was.

But that didn't matter. None of it was important. I knew his heart. His heart was true. His heart was pure. His heart was all I wanted, all I needed. I turned into RangeMan using my remote to open the gate and got out of my car.

_Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again_

Now that I was here I stood frozen with fear. Was I really doing this? Was I being too rash? Did he even still want me? I don't know how long I stood there, my mind racing. I had been so determined to get here, I didn't know what to say to him now. What if he doesn't want me back? As I pondered these thoughts I heard the ding of the elevator and the quiet whoosh of the doors, and I knew my time was up. I stared, transfixed at the sight before me. My man. My hero. My Carlos.

_  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again_

My heart was working double time, and I could feel it pounding in my throat. I didn't know what to expect. Maybe I should have called? Was he leaving?

No, I had come for a reason. I knew I wanted to be here. Now the question was did he want me here? I stared at him and watched and hoped. I allowed all my emotions out and held nothing back, hoping he could see inside me. Hoping he might want me the same way I wanted him. I watched as a slow smile spread across his face.

"Babe?" It was a question, and now he was waiting for an answer. The time had come to make my move.

"Carlos, I spent the whole night thinking of you," I rushed out, trying to tell him everything before I lost my courage.

"My apartment was empty and my bed was so lonely without you in it. When I woke up this morning I rolled over and for the first time in weeks couldn't see your beautiful face. I know your life doesn't lend itself to relationships but that is what we have whether you see it or not." I paused, to try and gauge his reaction but got nothing so I forged ahead.

"I'm not letting you go not this time, you can't push me out anymore, I love you, Carlos Manoso and I'll stay right here until I can see you again." I finished. Now all that was left to do was hope and pray that he might feel the same way. I held my breath and waited for his answer. He studied me one long minute. His deep chocolate orbs staring in to mine, searching, and then, he exhaled.

"Babe, I couldn't even go home last night it was so empty without you, I couldn't breathe without you. I'm ready, today is our someday, but once you come upstairs with me you won't be leaving I can't lose you again." He told me and my heart swelled.

He wanted me. Today. Tomorrow. Forever. Could I do this? Yes, the answer was yes. I could. Whatever he wanted. Whatever he would give me I would take. I knew I could not live another day without him.

"I'm yours Carlos, for as long as you'll have me. Te amo, Carlos, te amo." I spoke softly and surely. Walking towards him. Walking towards my future. Knowing that these words were true, and had been for some time. I needed this man, and I was going to hang on and never let go.

"Te amo Babe, forever, I'll never get enough. Te amo Steph" He replied. And then I was there. I was swept up in his arms, wrapped in his embrace, our tongues dueling, searching, and lusting. I had found my home and it was right here with him. And just like that, the weight lifted off my chest and I smiled at him, getting a thousand watt smile back. A smile that lit up his whole face. God, to think I had almost lost this. I promised myself right then and there, that I would always fight for us. It might not be easy, but our love was worth it, was worth anything. This man, this beautiful, wonderful man before me, wanted me. He needed me like I needed him and together we could face anything. I giggled as he swept me up in his arms and proceeded to take me upstairs and show me, just how much he loved me. As I looked up into his eyes, I knew I was home, I knew I was safe, I knew I was where I belonged. And I could finally breathe again.

_  
Breathe again_


End file.
